Réminiscences
by Lexyann
Summary: Le jour du Hanabi Taikai, l'appartement 707 est propice aux réminiscences et à la nostalgie les plus profonds. Arrivés en avance ce jour-là, Nana Komatsu et Nobuo Terashima se plongent dans le souvenir douloureux d'une terrible vérité.


**Réminiscences**

Bon alors je m'essaie à la fanfic d'anime/manga. C'est un vieux texte que j'avais l'intention de soumettre à un concours de fanfiction pour l'anime convention de ma région, mais le projet a avorté. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire après lecture! C'est la seule rémunération que j'ai et ça fait toujours plaisir. Enjoy!

PS : L'histoire se passe avant le tome 19

Le jour du Hanabi Taikai*, l'appartement 707 est propice aux réminiscences et à la nostalgie les plus profonds. Arrivés en avance ce jour-là, Nana Komatsu et Nobuo Terashima se plongent dans le souvenir douloureux d'une terrible vérité.

*Grand feu d'artifice de Tokyo qui a lieu à la dernière fin de semaine de juillet.

* * *

><p><em>Quand je vois Satsuki, je ne peux m'empêcher de te voir en elle. Plus elle grandit, plus elle te ressemble. Cet air volontaire qu'elle affiche parfois, c'est ton portrait tout craché… À chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur elle, j'ai un pincement au cœur en pensant à toi.<em>

_Eh Nana, j'espère que, de là où tu es, tu veilles sur elle. Tu sais, je l'emmène souvent te voir, mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui raconter la terrible vérité. Nana, s'il te plaît, donne-moi la force d'y arriver..._

Dans son petit _yukata_(1) de couleur vive, une enfant marchait d'un pas guilleret, à quelques mètres devant une élégante dame dans la jeune trentaine, une ombrelle sur l'épaule. Son _yukata_ parsemé de fleurs de cerisier mettait en valeur sa taille fine. Malgré l'heure matinale, quelques familles vagabondaient ici et là et profitaient déjà de la belle température. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et l'eau de la rivière était animée d'un faible courant. Une légère brise agitait la cime des arbres dans un doux chuintement en harmonie avec le chant des coucous.

Brusquement, l'enfant s'arrêta devant la porte d'un vieil édifice et se retourna en souriant à sa mère. La jeune femme prit alors la main de l'enfant et toutes deux pénétrèrent dans l'édifice. Satsuki lâcha alors la main et escalada à toutes vitesses les sept étages en riant. Nana leva les yeux au ciel en suivant la petite boule d'énergie qu'était sa fille. Combien de fois lui avait-elle dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers… Mais à quoi bon lui répéter? Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête…

Nana sortit la précieuse petite clé de l'appartement 707 de son petit sac de soie rouge et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Avec des gestes lents, elle poussa cette porte du passé, qui ouvrait sur tout un monde de bonheur et de joie révolus à jamais… L'appartement sentait un peu le renfermé, car Nana n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis le Hanabi Taikai de l'année précédente. Et personne d'autre non plus, _a priori…_

-Satsuki, ouvre la fenêtre, s'il te plaît…

La petite s'exécuta, puis s'assit dans un coin et se mit à jouer avec sa poupée qui l'accompagnait partout. Nana esquissa un sourire attendri. Elle s'arracha à la contemplation de ce touchant tableau et se dirigea vers la pièce qui avait été la chambre de Nana Ôsaki. Comme à chaque année, Nana s'accroupit devant le lit et se pencha pour en sortir le yukata de son ancienne colocataire. Avec des gestes lents, elle l'étendit sur le lit et le lissa soigneusement, perdue dans ses pensées, se plaisant à imaginer Nana Ôsaki rechigner à vouloir enfiler le _yukata_, repoussant résolument sa chère Hachi pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille le temps qu'elle enfile «cette horreur. » Alors fatalement, des images émergèrent à son esprit, lui rappelant cet événement qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier en sachant pertinemment qu'elle en était incapable.

_...Six ans et demi plus tôt..._

Étendue sur le lit, Nana Komatsu regardait Takumi boucler ses valises, une moue triste sur son visage.

-Cette tournée est vraiment nécessaire?

Takumi se redressa et grimpa sur le lit. À quelques centimètres du visage de son épouse.

-Nana… C'est la chance de nos vies de faire connaître Trapnest internationalement.

-Oui je sais, mais…

Nana ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car Takumi venait de lui voler ses lèvres, mais cette fois, elle eut le courage de le repousser.

-Takumi, s'il te plaît…

Un éclat de fureur brilla furtivement dans son regard.

-Nana, c'est comme ça! Tu n'as pas voulu m'accompagner alors tu en subis les conséquences. Allez lève-toi! On devrait déjà être à l'aéroport.

On frappa à la porte.

-Ichinose-san? La voiture attend! Veuillez descendre, nous nous occupons de vos bagages.

Sans un regard pour sa femme, Takumi sortit, laissant Nana misérable et abattue. Lentement, elle se leva et prit son sac. Quelle était donc cette étrange impression qui lui tenaillait le cœur? Tout le long du trajet, aucune parole ne fut soufflée et aucun regard ne fut échangé. Il régnait un silence pesant sur le couple, que Nana n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Inconsciemment, c'était comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire adieu pour toujours à Takumi. Cette sensation lui oppressait le cœur et l'esprit. N'y avait-il pas erreur d'émotion? Ne devrait-elle pas se réjouir pour son époux qui partait en tournée internationale?

À l'aéroport, Nana retrouva les membres des _Black Stones_ et ceux de _Trapnest_. Face à cette réunion, elle redevint la Hachikô d'antan et elle retrouva, l'espace d'un instant, un sourire rayonnant. Nobu lui caressa la tête, Yasu esquissa un sourire et Nana Ôsaki se précipita vers elle, sa petite Satsuki dans les bras.

-Hachi! Je suis heureuse de te voir!

-Nana-chan!

-Il y a un léger changement au programme.

-Quoi donc?

-Je vais partir avec Ren.

-Mais… et _Blast_?

-Gaia records a rompu le contrat. Ils disent préférer un groupe plus dynamique et ils ont signé avec les F_utago(2) Spirit_.

-Oh non! Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

-Yasu est en pleine démarche pour ouvrir son cabinet d'avocat, Nobu va reprendre le _ryokkan_(3) de sa famille et je ne m'inquiète pas pour Shin : Misato est avec lui.

-Et… Nana-chan?

-C'est ça le léger changement au programme.

Le visage de Hachikô se décomposa.

-Tu vas partir avec Ren?

Nana détourna le regard et acquiesça. Hachi voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais elle l'interrompit brusquement.

-Hachi, ma décision est prise. Je pars et c'est tout. Et je vais revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Komatsu baissa la tête et prit un air piteux de chien battu. Alors son regard se posa sur Satsuki.

-Sat-chan, elle?

Alors Nana prit un air attendrissant et remit le bambin dans les bras de son amie.

-J'ai fait envoyer ses choses chez toi avec de l'argent. Occupe-toi bien d'elle.

_Eh Nana, savais-tu que le jour de ton départ, tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus beau cadeau? Moi qui étais incapable de mener une grossesse à terme et qui désirais tant un enfant, je fus aux anges. Dès lors, j'ai considéré Sat-chan comme ma fille et je la considère encore ainsi aujourd'hui._

Un an et demi plus tard, une terrible nouvelle traversa l'océan Pacifique et atteignit l'archipel du Japon qui laissa le monde de la musique en émoi. Là-bas, dans la lointaine Amérique, les membres de Trapnest venaient de subir un tragique accident de voiture. Ils furent immédiatement rapatriés au Japon. Apparemment, Neoki et les deux chauffeurs sont morts sur le coup et Takumi décéda dans l'avion qui ramenait les survivants au Japon. Après une agonie de plusieurs semaines dans un réputé hôpital de Tokyo, Reira rendit l'âme également. Ren fut le plus chanceux; il s'en sortit avec une paraplégie et des séquelles au cerveau permanents. Quant à Nana, elle entreprit une longue lutte pour sa vie dans un coma intermittent d'où parfois elle émergeait. Cinq ans plus tard, elle était toujours dans cet état léthargique.

Avec les années, l'appartement 707 était devenu un refuge, un oasis du passé où Nobu, Yasu, Shin et Nana se retrouvaient religieusement à tous les ans, malgré leurs emplois du temps respectivement chargés. Ce jour-là, cela ferait cinq ans que l'accident avait eu lieu et son souvenir était d'autant plus vif dans leurs mémoires que le Hanabi Taikai en était la triste commémoration…

Nana en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle crut entendre la porte s'ouvrir, mais elle ne réagit pas. Quand elle reconnut la voix qui l'interpellait doucement, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en se retournant vivement.

-Nobu! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt!

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla aussi et s'avança vers Nana. Il jeta un regard désolé au yukata étendu sur le lit.

-Tu penses encore qu'elle va revenir, n'est-ce pas?

-Elle n'est pas encore partie, que je sache!

Il n'était même plus nécessaire de préciser qui était ce « elle. » «Elle» prenait toute la place, «elle» était celle qui occupait continuellement une partie de leurs pensées et de leur cœur et «elle» ne pouvait disparaître complètement de leurs esprits; ç'aurait été la condamner…

-Mais lorsque ça arrivera, tu en serais la première ravie!

Nana lui lança un regard meurtrier et lui cracha :

-Comment oses-tu!

Nobu écarquilla ses yeux et baissa la tête.

-Désolé… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…Mais tu sais, tu sembles tellement attachée à Satsuki…

La colère de Nana fondit comme neige au soleil.

-Ce n'est pas ça…, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Alors quoi? demanda-t-il, plus doucement.

Nana détourna le regard.

-Je ne me sens pas la force de lui dire la vérité…

-Tu veux dire… l'accident?

-Tu comprends, elle était si jeune à cette époque! Elle ne peut s'en souvenir et… je crois que c'est mieux ainsi… Et puis, elle est si heureuse, si insouciante. Elle n'est encore qu'une enfant!

-Une enfant qui grandit et qui voudra un jour connaître ce terrible secret.

Nana baissa la tête et retint difficilement ses larmes. Maladroitement, Nobu la serra contre lui.

Juste à ce moment, Shin et Misato entrèrent en coup de vent. Misato avait les yeux rouges et l'expression de Shin était indéfinissable. Nana se retira prestement de l'étreinte de Nobu.

-Nana Komatsu… Nobu…

Le reste des paroles de Misato se perdirent dans un flot de larmes. Sa réaction était d'autant plus alarmante qu'elle venait d'utiliser le nom entier de Nana, chose rarissime de sa part. Shin serra la jeune femme éplorée dans ses bras.

-Nous revenons de l'hôpital… C'est fini…

-Le lit était maculé de sang! renchérit Misato entre deux sanglots. Nana est partie… elle en avait marre…

La nouvelle tomba comme une masse sur la tête de Nana. C'était fini. Nobu la serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Nana Ôsaki ne reviendrait plus. Il était inutile de croire en l'espoir désormais. Il les avait tous trahis.

* * *

><p>(1)Kimono léger d'été. On en voit beaucoup le jour du Hanabi Taikai dans les rues de Tokyo.<p>

(2)Terme japonais voulant dire jumeaux. Le groupe en question est constitué de deux jumelles et de trois garçons.

(3)Auberge traditionnelle japonaise. La famille de Nobu en tient une.

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?

Lexyann


End file.
